Goodbye Mogwarts Hello Hogwarts
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: Miley Stewart has been going to Mogwarts for nearly 3 years. In the forth year she and her two friends go to Hogwarts. Finding out that your Harry Potter's sister. READ READ NOW AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1 The beining

Miley Stewart and her friends walked though the Mogwarts hallways. Not knowing it would be the last time the would walk through the hallways. While Harry Potter walked through Hogwarts still surprised that he had one sister Crystal. She was annoying. I guess know why Ron thought Ginny was annoying. At least she didn't hang around him, Ron, Hermione. Her friends were Ginny and Sam. He thought.

Hermione walked up to him. "Hey Harry."

"Hey. I still can't believe you knew that Crystal was my sister as soon as you saw her."

"It was thanks to Ron." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Ron's mom got him a book about famous witches and wizards and you and your two sisters were in there. He gave it to me."

"Two?"

"Yup but they believe you were a twin and you only survived." Harry gave her another puzzled look. "The book was written a year ago. The news papers are saying that your twin is going to show up as you know whose partner." Harry laughed at the thought. So did Hermione. "I don't think your twin survived you know who." Harry nodded in agreement.

Miley was exited about going home. Oliver made a set back by doing incendio spell. His wand backfired because he held his wanted the wrong way. Now Her and Lilly had to sit and wait for Oliver's treatment. Lilly's dad waited with them. He picked them up from the train. Then Oliver got scared and did the spell. Luckily Mogwarts didn't exspell him.

"Jackson." Yelled Mr. Stewart. Jackson raced down. "Yaw dad."

"How was Hogwarts this year."

"Good I guess I only got two girls."

"You know that stain you left me."

"Yaw."

"There it is." He said pointing to it. Jackson started to clean it. "Dad when are you going to tell Mile. That she adopted?"

"I was going to tell you at the same time but Oliver's wand backfired." Jackson nodded and started to clean again. Mile, Lilly, and Oliver busted in. "Hey." Yelled Mile hugging her dad.

"Oliver and Lilly I have to tell Mile something." "Dad can Oliver and Lilly please stay and have a sleepover?" Mile said with a puppy face. Mr. Stewart nodded. It took Mile a couple of days to get used to not being at school and her friends always spented two nights. "Okay bud. You are adopted." Miley froze. "WHAT?!"

The next few mouths Miley got used to the fact that she was adopted. She didn't want to know anything about her real family. She was digested whole her real family left her. Her dad, brother, and friends told her. "Maybe they didn't want to give you up." Still Miley talked about it. Her friends got annoyed when she talked about it. She talked about it nonstop how if she ever meets them she would kick their butts out of this world. Then her dad told her "Bud we're moving to London." Miley then turned into depressed mood. Luckily Miley's friends we're coming with her. Soon the timed arrived for them to go to Hogwarts. "I feel like a first year." Lilly whined as she read the letter.

"Yeah a first year with fourth year classes." Said Miley halfway mad and sad. Oliver simply nodded. Jackson looked at his letter. "I feel like a first year." He muttered.

"Same here." Called out Lilly. Soon they went into the car and drove away. They went to 9 and 10.


	2. Chapter 3 It's her Harry's sister

The Stewart family, Oliver, and Lilly starred at the wall.

"The ticket says 9 and three-quarters," Jackson said, walking up to a conductor. "Sir, where can I find 9 and three-quarters?"

"There's no such thing," The conductor said turning to another person. Jackson went back to them, muttering something about the conductor being a jackbutt (through he said something different then butt). Oliver's face brighten up, like he had an idea.

"I got an idea," Oliver said

"Wait," Jackson said, searching his bag to find a lighter and putting it over Oliver's head. "Continue."

Oliver rolled his eyes and said, "I say we run between 9 and 10."

Jackson pulled the lighter away. "That's stupid."

Miley and Lilly muttered in agreement.

"I think the boy could be right," Robbie Ray said. "Oliver try it."

"Mk, I'll prove you guys wrong," Oliver said, pulling his cart between 9 and 10. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lilly bit her lip, Miley's face grew with worry, Jackson was smug and Robbie Ray was crossing his fingers. Oliver took a ran at the barrier and went right through it. All of them had shock written all over their face. They exchanged looks with one other. Jackson went through the barrier second, then Lilly, Miley, and Robbie. Miley spotted Oliver but Jackson had him in a head lock.

"Take it back," Jackson said, nearly choking him

"Jackson, you are smart and brilliant person," He choked out. Jackson released him with a smug playing on his lips.

"And don't you forget."

Oliver nodded and walked over to Lilly and Miley. Lilly giggled and Oliver shoot her a glare, Lilly returned the favor.

"Come on, y'all lets get on the train before you guys kill eachother." Miley said, climbing on to train

The two grumbled that sound like 'fine' but one couldn't be sure. The three didn't notice Hermione Granger looking at Miley with shock. _That's her. Harry's twin. _She thought. She hurried on into the train to find Harry and Ron.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting and Finding Out

**Hey guys sorry for making you guys wait so long. I have no reason for not posting this sooner. I'm sorry. But I hope you like the chapter anyways and I'll do the nexyt chapter faster!!!**

A boy about the age of 15, entered the compartment of Hogwart's express, followed by a redhead boy. The boy was small for this age, had wild black hair, and a glasses on the tip of his nose. His name was Harry Potter, aka the boy who lived. You see Harry isn't any original boy he is famous for killing all power wizard, who had killed many brilliant people before him, as a baby. He had encounter the wizard, known as Voldemort, several times after he began to go to Hogwarts. The redhead, was his best friend. The redhead has light freckles across his nose and a rather a tall fellow, way taller then Harry.

"Where do you s'ppose Hermione is?" Ron asked, glancing at the window

"Dunno, she was just here with us a minute ago. Then she vanished."

Harry sat down slide down to the window, looking out to the big blob of people. Ron plopped on the opposite of Harry.

"Harry!" A loud but familiar bossy voice of Hermione Granger yelling. Her voice jolted the boys from their thought.

"Blimey, Hermione. You scared me." Ran exclaimed

"Harry! It's your sister?"

"Huh?" Harry said in a confused manner. "What are you talking about? I don't have a sister."

"Yes you do! Haven't you read _The boy who lived bio!"_

"No. Why would I read a bio on myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well in the book it mention you having a twin sister but it said she died. It showed a picture of you too"

"Then how are you sure it's her?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed

"Because," She huffed. "Who else would have a lighting scar on their neck?"

"Birth mark." Ron stated

"No it's no, it looked just like Harry's," Hermione said, raising her voice

Without Hermione and Ron noticing, Harry slipped out of the compartment as the two spatted comments at each other. As soon as he was out of earshot of Hermione and Ron, he slipped into a empty compartment. Harry always hated when Hermione and Ron started to fight, once they were off their was no stopping them. He wish they wouldn't fight, he always hope that maybe they won't do it anymore but it keeps going on and on. Then a quiet knocking interrupted Harry's thoughts. There were four people. A girl that had honey brown hair and sparkling blue eyes open the door.

"Hello," She said, her voice American. "May we sit here, everywhere else is full, well, except a fighting couple."

Harry chuckled slightly shaking his head. "They're not a couple, they're just friends who fight way too much."

"She's single!" said a voice from behind her. "Yee doggy."

"Jackson, shut up," said another girl with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.

"So can we sit here?" The blue-eyed girl asked, politely

"Oh, yeah sure."

Four people jumbled in the small compartment. Harry learned, after talking with them, the shaky black haired on, who sat next to him, was Oliver Oken. The blue-gray eyed girl was Lilly and was also Oliver's girlfriend. Miley, the bright blue eyed girl, and Jackson, with shaky light brown hair and baby face, were brother and sister. That they were from California, America and they transfered to Hogwarts from Mogwarts, Hogwarts sister school. It was long while before Hermione and Ron joined the group.

"Hey, sexy fox," Jackson cooed to Hermione. "Where have you been all my life."

Hermione muttered something under her breath and blushed at Jackson's comment. Ron's balled up his hands as Miley laughed at Jackson's lame comment.

"That's her," Hermione said suddenly, forgetting Jackson's comment. "That's her, Harry."

"Harry? You been as Harry Potter?" Lilly asked, curiously

"No way," Jackson and Oliver both said

"Hermione? What do you mean?" Harry asked

"That's her, Harry, you're sister!" Hermione pointed to a small but similar scar on Miley's neck.

"Oh that. That's been their my whole life. My Daddy reckons it a birth mark."

"See," Ron said

"No," Hermione grabbed a book from her bag and flips through the pages. When she finally finds what she wants she points to a picture of Harry and his twin. "Is that you?"

Shock runs over Miley, along with all color.

"That's me," She said

"No it isn't," Jackson roughly grabs the book and his eyes bug out

Lilly and Oliver burst from their seats and looks at the picture.

"What?" They say in unison

Harry raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. He can't get his head to wrap around the fact that he may have a sister.

**I know it's a crappy chapter and a very short one. I should have let someone look over it but I didn't. Sorry about that. Ignore any of my spelling errors and grammar. Oh yeah the character Crystal is no longer in the story. It was a lame character and had no place in the story. (I've decided not to put any occ charaters.) I hope to post to this story sooner.**

**With smiles, :):):):):):)**

**Kai**


End file.
